


Please Fucking Marry Me

by Dragongoddess13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Leonard had been through it all. They loved, they lost, the got each other back. She traveled through time, stopped worst of the worst and returned home to find a life filled with endless possibilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Fucking Marry Me

Please Fucking Marry Me

xXx

Sara and Leonard had been through it all. They loved, they lost, the got each other back. She traveled through time, stopped worst of the worst and returned home to find a life filled with endless possibilities. 

They settled on using their skills for the better. They weren't heroes, neither of them all that comfortable with the idea quite yet, no matter what they may have seen on their travels through time, but there was still something they could do. 

They helped people. Sometimes they worked for government agencies like Argus, sometimes they lent a hand to the vigilantes of Star City. They even occasionally helped out The Flash and his team in Central. Wherever they could help, they did and in between they went home to a nice little apartment in Central and lived a happy existence together. 

They still had their demons, still had their problems but with each other they weren't as loud. 

They loved each other, there was no doubt about that and they had Said numerous times. But they had never actually discussed being anything more than just together. They'd never really thought about being "official". The thought crossed their minds randomly once or twice but it was never given and real thought. 

There was no doubt in either of their minds that they wanted each other forever, that their would never be anyone else for either of them so when they both attended Barry and Iris' wedding the thought stuck with Leonard more than it ever had before. Just watching Iris in in her beautiful gown and how Barry couldn't stop smiling every time he looked at her in it made Leonard consider the possibilities. When they shared their first dance, He looked to Sara and just watched her, smiling and happy for their friends. 

He decided that night that he was going to ask her to marry him; he was going to ask her to spend the rest of their lives together.

xXx

Leonard sighed as he took a seat across from the man he had never thought he would consider a friend. 

“Still nothing?” Barry questioned drinking his Flash coffee drink. Leonard shook his head.

“Not a damn thing.” he replied. “You would think this would be easier. It’s not like I don’t have any experience with Diamonds.” 

Barry hummed his agreement. “What exactly is the problem? I mean I’ve seen some of the pieces you were looking at any woman would be happy to have.”

“I’m sure, but I’m not trying to find a ring for any woman. It has to fit her.” Leonard looked up from his iced coffee to find Barry smiling at him knowingly.  “What are you doing? Stop that.” Barry shrugged. 

“You’re nervous she’ll say no.” 

“Any man would be. You were.” Leonard replied. 

“She won’t say no. You could propose with a soda can tab and she’d say yes.” 

Leonard stared at him for a moment. “Yes, well let’s just be thankful I won’t have to resort to that.” 

“Mmm, okay, so what exactly are you looking for? Maybe I can help.” 

Leonard sighed again and explained exactly what he was looking for. A ring that would perfectly embody the woman who would wear it. Graceful, beautiful, brash, powerful, and stubborn. Judging by the constipated look on Barry’s face he was becoming aware of the difficulty Leonard was having. 

xXx

The idea struck him as he stepped into the apartment to hear Sara cursing up a storm in the kitchen. He honestly didn’t remember what she was upset about but he made a crack about it and she flipped him off. 

He had the ring custom made; cut out of platinum because she’d once told him that gold looked tacky, and smoothed perfectly around the edges so it would always be comfortable. It took two weeks for the ring to be finish. 

Barry had laughed so hard he nearly choked and Mick had to slap him on the back to get him breathing properly again. Cisco made the comment that Leonard knew Sara best so if he was sure she would like it Cisco approved. Lisa took one look and told him if she didn’t say yes, she didn’t really love him like she said she did. Of course that was supposed to be supportive, it just made him more nervous. 

Leonard wanted the act of proposing to be special all on it’s own. He spent days after the ring was finished planning but so far all of what he considered didn’t seem good enough. In the end no amount of planning could help him; the spontaneity of the situation serving him better than any plan he’d ever considered. 

They had gone on a mission for Argus in conjunction with the Star City crew and Sara had lost control when Leonard was injured. It wasn’t life threatening, but her carnal reaction to watching him get hurt because she couldn’t get to him in time. They’d argued about it afterward and in the heat of the moment things were said. His proposal wasn’t as eloquent as he hoped but he remembered it word for word.

“Would you just shut up and please fucking marry me!” he screamed in response to her rant over her own instability. 

She’d stopped, shock playing over her features as he reached into the pocket of his parka and slammed the ring box down in front of her. She picked up the box still in shock and opened it only to burst into the laughter at the sight before her. 

“Of course I’ll fucking marry  you.” she replied, but it lacked any of the heat of their argument as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.   

**Author's Note:**

> always accepting prompts on Tumblr [Dragongoddess13](dragongoddess13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
